


Rose Hips and Honey

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And The Demons Trying To Understand And Help Their Human, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Trans MC/Reader, and communication, lots of handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Lucifer, Diavolo, and MC have tea, post Diavolo looking into MC's lineage.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Rose Hips and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: Diavolo mentions MC being mistreated Once, and MC does panic for a little bit, but the demons provide needed comfort   
> Belphie is also mentioned so spoilers for That but otherwise we're cool. 
> 
> MC is trans, but no pronouns or gendered terms are used so you can imagine whatever you like!! my personal MC in nb :3c

There have been several dozen times you've genuinely feared for your life since coming to the Devildom. 

But not once, _not once,_ have you felt the prickling, white hot discomfort of being misgendered.

You feel something _close_ when Diavolo mentions researching your lineage, but that was far from the right time to ask "does that mean you know my deadname?" 

Now, having tea with Luci and the prince in question, is the _perfect_ time, but you can't actually bring yourself to start. What if he _does?_ What does that mean for you? 

The part of you that knows Diavolo (and the rest of your demonic friends) says that it doesn't change anything. They've never ever struggled with your pronouns or gendered terms. 

But another part of you is scared and stressed and not even clutching Lucifer's hand makes you feel okay. 

You thought this could be a _fresh start_. A reset. No one knew your deadname, or what you looked like before you came out. You're pretty sure a few of them don't even know you're trans. Or rather, that "trans" is a thing. If Asmo's reaction was anything to go off of, it's not a big deal for demons. Makes sense, given that they have magic and shape shifting. 

Still. It's a big deal for _you_. 

You take an anxious sip of your tea, wondering how the fuck you're supposed to broach a subject like this. 

Your inner monologue is mostly composed of _aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ as Lucifer and Diavolo continue chatting. 

Lucifer clearly knows something is up with you, but he doesn't try to wrangle you into the conversation (thank goodness). He _did_ offer you a gloved hand to hold. You couldn't hurt him if you tried, really, but you still make an effort not to squeeze his hand too hard, even when your anxiety has your muscles taut. 

You need to know, but you really don't want to know. 

Diavolo is smiling at Lucifer, not the usual warm but impersonal grin, but an _honest_ smile. One that lets you catch a glimpse of his sharper than normal teeth. Normal for a human, at least. 

"Your brothers can make anything into an adventure." He's saying. 

"An _adventure._ " Despite his venomous tone, Lucifer is smirking. "That's one way to put it, I suppose." 

"At least this time they didn't get our little human involved. Speaking of..." Diavolo turns his megawatt smile on you. "Lucifer told me about your trip to the human realm, but I would like to hear your thoughts. So much has been going on, we haven't spoken as much as I'd like." 

You blink. "Uh. I had fun?" He's right, there was only a few days between your murder mystery trip to the human realm and the "game" his brothers wanted to be Bonding Time between you and Luci that led to the mess that was freeing Belphie. If things seem fast for you, it must be even worse for the demons. 

You take a deep breath, "I liked it! It was- I liked seeing the sun again, and while the train ride was a lot more murder-y than expected, I liked seeing a new side of Satan. Even in Luci's body, I could see how excited he was." 

Talking about the trip distracts you from your worries, thankfully. 

" _Luci._ " Diavolo repeats with a laugh. 

"Wh-- oh. Right. Sorry." You apologize. Lucifer simply squeezes your hand. "I've been talking to Simeon." 

Diavolo nods. "Have you been getting along with your fellow exchange students? I know you're fond of your… housemates." 

"I am very fond of my demons." You laugh. "Solomon is. Okay, I guess. I don't know what it is about him, but he's _shady_. I can't puzzle him out." Your eyes narrow. "Asmo likes him though, so." 

"Asmo's judge of character is skewed by how attractive he finds them." Lucifer says. 

He says it so casually, that his brother is _attracted_ to _a man_ , and it's silly, but it takes you a second to respond, "That's true. Poor Asmo really likes him." 

Diavolo cocks his head to the side. "Does Solomon _not_?" 

You shrug. "The way Asmo talks about pacts and stuff is way different than how Solomon does. While I don't doubt Solo has _some_ affection for Asmo, I don't think he considers their pact… special, the same way Asmo does." 

Asmo is an emotional demon. It makes your heart and your pact mark ache to know Solomon might end up hurting him. 

Lucifer and Diavolo seem to communicate nonverbally. Luci makes a vague motion with his free hand, Dia takes a sip of his tea, Luci sighs. 

Finally Diavolo says, "Is Asmo's love life what's been bothering you?" 

You grimace. "No. I mean, sort of. You're referring to earlier though, right?" 

"You've been upset since you arrived. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're mad at me." He smiles, but it's not pleasant. 

You never _forget_ that they're demons, but sometimes you forget how dangerous they can be. 

"Not… _at you_." You say carefully, well aware that the reasonable assumption to make is that you're mad at him for the Belphegor situation. And being mad at him for _that_ is treasonous. 

Lucifer looks like he's going to say something, but you interrupt with, "You did research into my lineage. Which means. You know my deadname." 

Diavolo stares at you, uncomprehending. 

"I haven't even told Lucifer or Mammon my deadname. And I didn't plan on it. So. It makes me _sorta_ uncomfortable?" You don't know how to word it properly. It wasn't a _purposeful_ invasion of privacy. 

"Oh." Diavolo says. " _Oh._ " 

"What is a deadname?" Lucifer asks. 

"It's, uh. I talked about it with Asmo before, y'all's names aren't usually gendered but humans are, sort of? S-so, I _chose_ my name, when I came out." Your words are tripping over one another in a rush to explain. "Deadnames are what you're called _before_. Some people are okay, or neutral to them but…" 

"You're not." Diavolo says. He looks genuinely concerned, despite having vaguely threatened you only minutes ago. 

"My family isn't… _wasn't_ the most accepting. So. No." If he were human, you think Lucifer's hand would be aching. "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault that records and shit would have my deadname, I just--" you sigh. "I don't like it." 

That's an understatement, but…

You can't explain how just _talking about it_ makes your heart feel like it'll implode. 

You can't describe how even just knowing that _he knows,_ that right now you're _you_ but at any time he could-- he could take that away, and that makes you panic. 

You can't explain how you know these fears are irrational and silly and that being deadnamed doesn't change anything, and--

It's a relatively small table that you're all seated at (you're sure fancy people would call it an _intimate_ setting), allowing Diavolo to reach over and take your remaining free hand. 

... _huh_. 

It's enough to shock you out of your panicked train of thought, at least. 

"You have no reason to apologize. _I'm sorry,_ for making you uncomfortable." He says, his golden eyes shining. 

The physical affection takes you by surprise, slowing your response time further. Diavolo, in your experience, isn't all that touchy-feely. Could be that he wants to be, but the prince-y image he maintains prevents it. Lucifer is the same way, although even he _sometimes_ allows PDA in the form of hugs and hand holding. 

The combination of Sudden Affection and his apology makes you stumble over your words for a moment. "Y- I mean. You don't _either_ , I'm just--" you sigh. "I'll get over it." 

"You were mistreated as a result of coming out." He says, gentle despite _everything_ in that sentence. "It makes sense that you would be… sensitive." 

You wince at his phrasing, but arguing you're _not_ sensitive seems moot at this point. "It's…" you start and stop, squeezing both of their hands. 

You can't get any more words out, and after realizing this, Lucifer says, "Diavolo isn't the type to use something like that against you. I doubt it even crossed his mind." 

A cynical part of you wants to argue it didn't cross his mind because he didn't _know_ how important it was. But that's unkind, and in your experience, these demons need kindness. 

(Maybe you need some too) 

So you nod and bring Diavolo's hand up to your cheek, leaning against it. Usually _you're_ the one giving. You can't drink any more tea or indulge in Barb's sweets like this, but it's _nice_ , and it calms your racing heart. 


End file.
